


Lazy Mornings

by Melodious1776



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heartwarming, fluff for my lonely heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/pseuds/Melodious1776
Summary: Thanks for reading my self-indulgent fluff, I wrote this a while ago but I'll be uploading some more recents works sooni'mlonelyplsdateme
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lazy Mornings

Warm. Warm… Why was it so warm?

You stirred a bit in your bed, spotting the soft glow of the morning sun against the wall. You weren’t able to move much, feeling something’s grip tighten around you slightly. You sighed softly and let your eyes flutter shut, snuggling back into Zen’s embrace. You smiled and, without leaving the warmth of your boyfriend’s grasp, began to trace little circles on the back of his hand that laid limply in front of you. You went on like this for a few minutes before lacing your fingers between his and pulling his hand up, giving it soft, sweet kisses. You heard a small groan and felt a little shuffling behind you.

“Good morning, princess,” he whispers softly into your ear, leaving a kiss on the nape of your neck before nuzzling his nose into your hair, breathing deeply. You hummed in content and left a few more kisses on the back of his hand. You squeezed it tightly and pulled it in toward your chest. You could feel Zen smile against the back of your neck as he began to leave a trail of ghostly light kisses down your neck, across your shoulder, and back up to your cheek. You smiled back, leaning further into his sweet embrace. His kisses reached up to your ear and he stroked the hand he held with his thumb while whispering sweet nothings into your ear sleepily.

“Mmm, should we go make some breakfast, my love?” he teased, pulling his lips away from your ear.

“Hyuuuun, nooooo,” you whined, your grip on his hand tightening, and you began to pepper his hand and arm with kisses once more in an attempt to coax him into staying. He chuckled softly and complied, pushing his chest gently against your back and holding you close. Your legs became tangled together over time in an attempt for your bodies to be closer, as close as can be.

These lazy mornings were the times you both treasured, the times when reality meant nothing. The only things that mattered laid there listlessly in that very room, on that very bed. He was the only person that existed in those moments.

His toes gently caressing your ankles. Your calves brushing against his knees. His thumb rhythmically massaging your forearm. His gentle kisses on your temple. If only you can stay like this, forever in this moment of pure peace and love. Not wanting to think about responsibilities that require getting out of bed, you decided to let your eyes close once more and revel in the moment, enjoying every sensation inside this little bubble that only you and he shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my self-indulgent fluff, I wrote this a while ago but I'll be uploading some more recents works soon
> 
> i'mlonelyplsdateme


End file.
